Let the Games Begin
by SwitzyRomano197
Summary: 26 tributes total, 14 districts, 2 tributes from each district, 1 district destroyed, 1 Capitol, 1 winner. Who will win? OC story
1. Reaping

A long, long time ago, the world was split into 7 continents, as they were called. People who lived in that time had a lot of things, like electricity, and most didn't have to worry about hunting or going hungry. Of course, all this peace and harmony was short lived and there was a war. Soon, all of what the people of that time knew had been either blown to bits or scarred for life. Over time, some of civilization got back together and what was back then known as North America and Australia joined together to form one giant nation, now known as Panem. There were 14 major districts, till only a while back. District 13 decided to rebel against the Capitol, leading to uproars and more fighting. Soon, the Capitol just got tired of fighting and eventually all of District 13 was blown up. So now, as what I like to think of as punishment by the Capitol, they have the Hunger Games.

Today's the day, I think to myself as I dress ever so slowly as I usually do on this day. Reaping Day. The day that everyone fears the most. Reaping Day is the day where 2 tributes, one boy and one girl, are chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. 26 tributes total. Since I'm only 15, my chances of getting picked are slimmer than anyone who's 18. But still, you never know.

My father and me make our way to the Square with everyone else. I walk to the sectioned off part for the other age 15 teens. Same old, same old. Then the mayor of our district, an old coot who forgets what happens every five seconds, drones on and on about the history of Panem and blah, blah, blah.

I'm almost asleep when finally he ends the long speech we all hear every single year. Then District 14's escort, Lilly, a pixie like woman with short black hair and long bangs covering her left eye, almost what looks like dances to the podium.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Damn, she sure was energetic. Maybe she was excited about watching each of us kill each other to see who wins. "It's now time to select our tributes! Ladies first!"

Lilly walked to one giant glass ball that had slips of paper with all of the girls, age 12 to 18, names on them. The ball opened, and Lilly reached inside and randomly grabbed a piece of paper. She quickly walked back to the podium, and unfolded the paper. "District 14 girl tribute is, Evonally Dialgem!" I swear my mouth was a gaping O. Me, **I **had been chosen. Just like my mom had. With thoughts running through my head lightning fast, I slowly made my way up to the podium to stand beside Lilly.

"Any volunteers who are brave enough to take her place, speak now." You could hear a pin drop. No one said a word, no one raised a hand or came forward. Why me? Not even thinking about the possibility of winning, I decided to take my one last look around my home. Oh how I'd miss the animals, the running in the plains, and I wouldn't even get to tell the one I loved that I love him. Knowing that there were camera's all over me right about now, I kept cool, and smiled, pretending like this was what I wanted.

Apparently, Lilly saw my smile. "That's the spirit! Good luck!" She walked to the second glass ball with the boy's names, 12 to 18, and again randomly grabbed a piece of paper. Please don't let it be, don't let it be, please say it's not,

"Our boy tribute is, Nickola Heckle!" Yes! Not Kira! He still had a chance to live! I somewhat remembered Nickola. He was a quiet guy from school, and also two years older than me. Nothing special about him. I watched as a guy with blonde hair getting into his eyes walk to the stage and stand on the other side of Lilly. Once again, she asked for volunteers, and again no one made a peep. Nickola and I came face to face, sadly he was taller than me so I had to look up a bit and he had to look down, and we shook hands. "Happy Hunger Games!"


	2. Goodbye

Stay alive. Pretty much all you needed to know for the Hunger Games. I pondered how many different ways I could be killed as my dad walked into the little room the Capitol people had for the tributes before they went to the Capitol. Seeing his face disgusted me. Did he care, ever? Nope.

"What, did you come here to scold me one more time?" I darted my dark green eyes away from his and tried to look out the window.

"You know how important it is for you to win this." Okay, pushing the line right there.

"Why? So I can show I'm not weak like my mother, who was the greatest woman alive?" I was shouting now. My mother had been chosen to fight in the Hunger Games when she was 18. I was only two then. And she never came home. "May I remind you, you're the one who left us!"

He seemed taken aback at my comment. It's true, My mom had me when she was 16, he was 18, he left soon after, and then after she died he comes back to claim me. Why? Who knows. Shaking my head, making my reddish brown hair wave back and forth, I sat down on a comfy chair that we would've killed for.

"We all know I'm pretty much screwed anyway, so just say you're little good bye and get out." Let's face it, I have no athletic talent, I mean I'm not overweight, I just have bad hand eye coordination. I was somewhat good at archery and soccer, but that's it. And I highly doubted they would have bows in the arena. Either their weren't going to be any, or someone would kill me with them before I could say, "Bleezeblub."

"I do love you, Evvee, I hope you know that." That's surprising. Considering you left an all and were never there...

"But, you," I was truly at a lose for words. My dad came over, placed a kiss on my head, whispered good bye in my hair, and then was gone. Damn, feeling like a bitch hurts sometimes.

There was no other option. I had to win the Hunger Games. Not just for myself, but for my mom and my dad. I made a promise to myself. Do whatever it takes to win.

**A/N: Omg, so short! . I am SOOO sorry bout that! I have suffered lack of creativity, writer's block, bordomness, and lack of ideas. I will try to update again soon, if I don't die from writers block... Thanks for being patient. Again, I'm sorry!**


End file.
